


Phil's Sick Day

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had a simple flu but when he becomes allergic to the medicine will he survive? PLEASE REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Phandom Fic, so please bear with me...

 

 

  Today would be one of the worst days ever, I woke up in a sweat, my body was shaking and I did not feel like getting out of bed, but I knew I had to pull through or Dan would know something was up. So I forced my way out, put my light green hoodie on and shuffled down to the kitchen, where I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes.

  "Phil? You alright?" I heard Dan ask from the doorway.

  "Yeah, fine..." I said weakly and stood up, the cold air hit me all at once and I collapsed, black spots dancing in my eye sight.

  "Phil? Phil?!" I heard Dan yell, as he dropped to his knees by me, his hand on my head,

  "You Idiot! Your fever is way to high, you shouldn't have hid this! I'm getting a Doctor." Dan said and slowly helped me up, I instantly slumped against him,

  "Don't...don't leave me, please..." I said, my voice low but easy to make out,

  "I have to leave for a few minutes, ok? I need to get the Doctor." Dan said, "Think you'll be alright till I get back?" Dan asked as he laid me down, I slowly nodded and pulled the covers up more.

  "I'll be back, I promise." Dan said, squeezing my hand and left. I was alone, which brought tears to my eyes, I always get emotional when I'm sick, I can't help it. As soon as I was about to doubt whether or not Dan was coming back, I heard the bedroom door open and Dan walked in with a tall man, carrying a bag.

  "Hey Phil, I'm back." Dan said and sat down taking my hand, the man came to stand on the other side, he had a warm smile and looked very calm,

  "Hello, I'm Doctor Jones, Dan told me you collapsed this morning?" He asked, feeling my head, I nodded slowly,

  "Though...I don't remember it very well..." I said sighing with relief at the cool hand,

  "You are sporting a very high fever, Phil. I'm going to give you something to help with that." The Doctor said and took a syringe out, I instantly tensed up and squeezed Dan's hand harder,

  "Phil, it's alright, I'm here." Dan said, knowing about my fear, he sat on my bed and took me into a hug, I hid my face in his shoulder... 

* * *

 

  I hated seeing Phil like this, although he was six years older than me, everybody saw him as the young one compared to me, I even saw him like that. Right now I tried my best to comfort Phil as much as I could as the Doctor gave him the shot,

  "It's alright, he's almost done..." I whispered in his ear, the Doctor finally pulled away and Phil's hand loosened in my grip.

  "See that wasn't bad, now was it?" I asked and looked down into his eyes, which were brimming with tears, "It's alright." I say with a smile and wipe a tear from his face, "Here let's get you to bed." I said laying him back down.

  "Don't...leave me, again..." Phil said, weakly, grabbing my hand.

  "Don't worry, I'll just be outside the door, I have to talk with the Doctor." I said pulling the covers up, watching him fall asleep, and closing the door behind me as I left.

  "He's sleeping now," I said with relief, "Is he going to be alright?" I asked crossing my arms.

  "He should be just fine, give him these pills once he wakes up." The Doctor said handing me an orange bottle with yellow medicine inside.

  "Thank you for this..." I said showing him the door, "I'll call if there is any changes." I said with a smile and closed the door... 

* * *

 

  I woke up and looked around, _Dan wasn't here._

"Dan!" I yelled, my voice quiet, nothing happened. I quietly climbed out of bed, my knees buckled and I feel to the floor, "Damn it..." I say quietly and support myself on the bed side table, I make my way out of my room, holding onto walls and door frames. I find him in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV,

 "Dan..." I say quietly, leaning heavily against the door frame. He quickly turned toward me,

 "Phil, what the hell are you doing out of bed?!" He yelled, not out of anger but out concern and fear,

 "I didn't....know where you went...." I said looking down, tears falling down my face.

 "Oh Phil, I'm so sorry. You were asleep, I didn't want to bother you...but that probably would have been better than this..." Dan said, his expression turning soft. He gently pulled me into a hug,

 "Can...I sit with you..." I asked moments later, "I can't sleep, anyways..."

 "Yeah but you have to take these. Doctors orders." Dan said taking out a bottle, "Two pills, once a day."

 "Alright..." I say and take the pills, "What are...we watching...?" I asked turning to the TV.

 "I was just flipping through the channels, did you have anything?" Dan asked helping me over to the couch, that little movement caused me to loose my breath for a moment,

 "Ah....Titanic?" I suggested, "I know it's a...sappy movie..." I said trying to convince Dan to watch it.

 "Alright, I'm fine with that." Dan said with a laugh. He put the movie in, draped a blanket over me and snuggled up to me. 


	2. Breathe today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Phil wake up? We'll have to see, stay tuned! This chapter is short, I'm sorry! But I promise the next one will be longer!

 

 

  Half way through the movie it was getting very difficult for me to breathe, I reached over and grabbed Dan's shirt tightly, getting his attention,

   "Phil? What is it?" Dan asked, concern in his voice,

  ''I can't...breathe..." I managed to gasp out, putting a hand to my chest, my heart was pounding and my breathing was ragged and short. Without another word, Dan pulled his phone out and called for an ambulance,

  "Don't worry, they're on their way." Dan said putting his phone away a few minutes later and knelt down in front of me, he put his hand on my chest and looked me in the eyes,

  "Just breathe slowly, alright?" Dan asked, trying to stay calm but I could feel his hand shaking against my chest, he was scared.

* * *

 

  The next ten minutes was all a blur with Paramedics coming in, calming Phil down and whisking him off to the hospital, I sat there in the ambulance as they worked with patient hands trying to make Phil as comfortable as possible, I held back the urge to reach for him because I knew I would be in the way.

  "His O2 levels are dropping! We need to Intubate him, now!" The paramedic said, tilting Phil's head back as she quickly and smoothingly put the tube in, the loud beeping stopped and now a steady sound filled the vehicle, the car came to a sudden stop and the doors flew open as we rushed inside,

  "Phil, hang on, please!" I yelled, holding onto the side of the bed as we flew down the hallway, I was stopped just outside the doors to the emergency room,

  "Sir, please wait in the lobby, someone will be out shortly to talk with you." A nurse said,

  "But, Phil-" Dan started,

  "Will be in good hands, I promise." the Nurse said with a smile. I nodded and headed for the waiting room.There I paced back and forth for the next thirty minutes waiting for anybody to come with news.

  "Friends or Family of Philip Lester?" a Nurse said looking down at her clipboard and raising her voice above everyone in the waiting room. I rushed over at the mention of his name,

  "What happened? Is Phil alright?" I asked crossing my arms,

  "Well, Philip had an allergic reaction to something, we don't know yet. Has he taken any medication today?" She asked quietly,

  "He took some pills today to help with his fever. Why, what happened to him?" I asked, fear rising in my voice. _This couldn't be because of that, could it?_

  "I'm sorry, sir, but we've placed him in a medically induced coma..." she said, sadness filled her eyes.


	3. The light came through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said this chapter would be longer but I didnt know what to write! I still love this chapter a lot!

 

_A coma..._

  The shocking news hit me and in that moment I couldn't speak, I ran for it instead, I don't give a damn about the hospital policies, I had to see him, now. I ran down the hall ignoring angry comments from doctors and paitients, I searched every single room until I came to the last one at the end. I quietly opened the door, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking,

  "Phil?" I asked, I knew it was pointless but it was mainly for my own comfort. The curtain was up and around his bed, I pulled it away and saw him lying there, so fragile looking. He looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping, but I couldn't look past the giant breathing tube sticking out of his mouth, helping him to breathe,

  "Oh Phil...." was all I could say before I broke down, I walked over to his bed and took his hand,

  "You can't leave me like this!? Please wake up, You're my best friend and you're all I have to help me through everything in my life, I....love you..." the last part was a struggle to say knowing he probably won't ever say it back. The door suddenly burst open, revealing a very angry looking Doctor,

  "Hey, you can't just do that, there are hospital policies to follow!" He yelled grabbing my arm, I struggled agaisnt him, freeing myself,  

  "Please, let me stay! He's my best friend, I can't leave him alone!" I yelled, tears now streaming down my face, "Please..." I said once again standing by Phils bed.The Doctor's anger turned to sadness,

  "Alright, you can stay. But you do have to follow the visting hours policy, is that understood?" The Doctor asked,

  "I can live with that, thank you...." I said turning back to Phil, taking his hand again and squeezing it, the door shut quietly behind him, indicating that we were alone in the room.

  "Phil, you can wake up now, please I really need you." I said taking a seat by his bed. A few moments later, I felt his fingers move, 

  "Phil??" I asked standing up, this time his fingers curled against mine, but that sweet momemt was replaced by loud choking and beeping noises as Phil fought against the tube in his throat,

  "Help!" I yelled, and at that same moment two nurses came rushing in, someone gently pushed my aside and focused all their attention back on Phil,

  "Philip, I need you to take a deep breathe for me as I do this, ok?" One of the nurses asked as she tilted his head back, he nodded and took a very weak deep breathe and the tube was taken out. The Nurse quickly replaced it with an Oxygen mask, 

  "Is he going to be alright?" I asked, finally finding the courage to speak, the nurse looked at me with a smile,

  "He's going to be just fine, he just can't breathe on his own yet." She said and checked his vitals before stepping out and closing the door, 

  "D...Dan..." Phil said, his breathe fogging up the oxygen mask as he spoke, "I'm....sorry..." he said, tears running down his face,

  "What are you sorry for?" I asked kneeling by his bed, rubbing his arm avoiding the IV line,

  "For...making you worry....like this..." he said, his voice quiet, 

  "Don't be sorry about this, it's not your fault..." I said, giving his hand a quick kiss, he gave me one of his goofy smiles,

  "I heard you....before. And....I love you, too....Dan." He said with a small laugh,

  "Forever and always." I said with a smile, tears till streaming down my face.

  


	4. It's a white day.

 

  I came first thing the next morning, sleeping at home was hard without Phil there and knowing he was lying in the hospital made it hard for me to fall asleep at all.

 "Phil?" I ask quietly opening his door, he was still asleep looking as pale as the first time I saw him lying there. I gently brush my hand through his hair, that little movement caused him to stir awake, blinking his eyes slowly he looked over and smiled, 

 "Dan...you're here!" His voice squeaked with excitement, I laughed and held his hand,

 "Of course I am!" I said and sat down, "I wouldn't want you to be alone, now." I said and kissed his hand, at that moment the door opened revealing a smiling Doctor,

 "Well someone's awake!" He said with a laugh and walked over, "How are you feeling, Phil?"

 "Better. Much better..." He said with a small smile, still holding my hand tightly, "So, will I be able to leave soon?" Phil asked moments later, 

 "It looks like good news for you." the Doctor said with a smile, "Here are your discharge papers, just fill them out and give them to the front desk." He said and left. I look over at Phil and smiled,

 "You're coming home, I'm so glad. Home is where you belong with me, like always." I say and stand up, "I'll be back, getting something to eat, would you like anything?" I ask standing by the door, 

 "Ice cream!" Phil said and threw his arms in the air,

 "Of course, coming up." I say and close the door behind me, as I walk down the hall I pull a small velvet red box out of my pocket, I smile and walk into the cafeteria. Minutes later I had an ice cream bar just for Phil and some popcorn for me, I walk back slipping the box back into my pocket. As I open the door I can see Phil is already getting ready,  _  
_

 "Oh wow, you're up already?!" I ask with a laugh, 

 "Might as well do something while I wait!" He says trying to stand up, but his legs give out and he falls to the ground,

 "Phil?!" I yell, running over, dropping my popcorn everywhere, "Are you alright?"

 "Fine, fine. Just been in bed to long, is all." He said with a smile, "Maybe a wheelchair would be better." He said with a laugh and used the bed to help himself up, "Why not go get one, I promise I'll sit right here." He said swinging his legs back and forth like a little five year old. I laugh and kiss him on the forehead, 

 "I'll be right back." I say closing the door behind me, I walk down to the nurses station and get the wheelchair, I don't want to take to much time away. As I walk back in, Phil is still sitting there swinging his legs back and forth.

 "You really are cute, you know that?" I ask helping Phil into the chair, "Where would I be without you?"

 "Having an existential crisis somewhere in the loneliest corner of the world." He says with a laugh and I hand the papers over to the front desk with a smile. I wheel him outside and suddenly small soft snowflakes fall from the sky, 

 "Look Dan, it's snowing!" He says slowly standing up, gripping my arm as support, I watch as the white snow crystals fall gently onto his black hair, he laughs as he catches them in his hand. _Perfect time...._ I say and kneel down taking the soft red box out, 

 "Phil?" I ask and watch as he turns around in utter shock, "You're my sunshine, my everything, you've been with me through it all. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you in my life, you are my little lion. Will you marry me and let me bring the same joy that you have brought me?" I ask, tears running down my face, he puts his hands over his mouth and nods, 

 "Yes, Dan Howell, I will marry you. Forever and always, I will be by your side." He says and kisses me, throwing his arms around my neck as I lift him up,

 "I'm so glad..." I say with the biggest smile on my face and put him down, placing the ring on his finger, "You are now mine and I couldn't ask for anything better." I say and hold his hand as we walk down the sidewalk.

 

 _Forever and always....._  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this! I'm having fun writing it!


End file.
